


【Jason中心】引路之人

by zihjhuang



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zihjhuang/pseuds/zihjhuang
Summary: 觀看前注意事項：1.Alljay偏Brujay，老樣子ooc全怪我。2.時間線位於我的Jason中心系列書房篇之後。3.一樣是回憶篇。4.我不知道Jason會不會彈鋼琴。
Kudos: 2





	【Jason中心】引路之人

鐘聲由遠至近傳來，聽起來像Jason第一次學鋼琴失敗時的幾節音符拼湊而成的樂曲，那時大家都不忍心告訴對方琴聲很難聽的這件事。以前Bruce樂於偶爾去書房翻翻幾本書，因為Jason有時候總會在裡面藏著些驚喜，比如Dick送給對方的那本彼得潘裡面夾著的信*(1)又比如Bruce現在手邊這一本羅密歐與茱麗葉。

彼得潘是一次Dick送給Jason茶會閱讀的書籍，Bruce也是後來不小心碰掉那本書才發現裡面夾了封信，信上的內容讓Bruce又悲傷又欣慰，Jason從來都是善解人意的，如果可以他希望給那孩子一個童話般的童年，至少在作為Bruce Wayne養子的身分時。

Bruce看著自己手上這本羅密歐與茱麗葉，Jason除了讀書筆記外還會在幾本書上夾著他寫的一些感言，他對於這本書感到憤怒，認為愛理應戰勝仇恨或任何阻礙，不應被束縛，雖然看似童言童語，但也確實是嚮往美好未來的孩子會做出的評價。

然而現實和童話總是相差十萬八千里，自Batman失去Robin後，他幾乎日夜不休的工作、打擊犯罪，用這一切來麻痺自己。正義聯盟的其他人試圖阻止他，但最終結果是Superman直接把人綁回莊園並聯合其他人禁止對方近期再接觸聯盟任何事。

「再這樣下去你會跨過那條線! 」

Superman的話還迴盪在Bruce的耳邊不斷警告著他。

──為什麼不跨過？為什麼還要縱容他人再次奪走自己珍視的人？

Bruce不敢繼續想，亦不敢入眠，他害怕一但睡著他就會看見那條小巷、聽見槍聲，還有那些鮮血與珍珠。這並非他不能接受的噩夢，另一個才是，他連想都不敢去想的那個年少早逝的男孩。

樓下傳來說話聲，看樣子為了防止Batman幹蠢事，善良的童子軍請求了新支援，但那並沒有用。葬禮之後Dick確實變得經常回家，也會固定與所有人聯繫，但大家都知道他也無法走出那場意外的陰影，如果將小丑放到Bruce面前，Bruce可以保證將對方打到只剩一口氣，但Dick無法保證，恐怕Alfred也無法保證，Bruce自嘲的想。他就站在落地窗前發呆，胡思亂想，即便他的身體叫囂著睡眠，他的精神仍然很好，只能不斷思考些毫無意義的事。

「我想，如果你不肯好好休息，也不被允許出門當義警，那你可以到書房去看看書，我想那能幫助你。」

Dick敲完門進到Bruce房內後便開口，說實話他自己也還沒能從陰影中走出來，但Superman十分嚴肅的拜託了他，不過如今看來對方的行為是正確的。現在的Bruce毫無花花公子的樣子，在Dick眼裡這位養父現在就像街角的流浪漢，除了服裝。

Bruce點了點頭作為回應，Dick知道對方聽進去了，至於是否實施就不知道了。

那不失一個主意，Bruce想。他緩緩移動腳步，每走一步就像個遲暮之年的老人一樣，他就那樣一步一步的走到了書房。書房的味道依舊容易讓人放鬆，窗前有幾隻鳥兒在玩耍，以往Jason會很熱衷加入，不知為何那些鳥兒從不怕他。

鳥兒在Bruce靠近時飛走了，一瞬間Bruce感到心碎，因為他的鳥兒也飛走了，不幸的是在飛行途中遇見了獵人。他的手指滑過整排書架，Bruce選擇取出Jason的閱讀筆記來看，那孩子總有許多特立獨行的觀點，敢愛敢恨的性格讓他的讀書筆記十分有趣。

書房不是一個休息的好地方，因為四周充滿Jason的氣息，但現實不斷提醒Bruce那孩子不會再回來。不知過了多久，天空烏雲密布，一陣風吹入書房，Bruce起身想關起窗戶，一個聲音打斷了他。

「你不繼續看嗎？」

「Jason！？」

「喔，我懂了，你又要說我的觀點太過偏激了是嗎？」

「Jason？真的是你嗎？」

穿著Robin制服的男孩歪了下頭，似乎不是很理解Bruce的回答為什麼和他想的不同，不過他最後只是聳了聳肩大喊「快來吧老頭子，時間差不多了」的向書房外奔去，Bruce立刻起身追上，讀書筆記在他腳邊落下打開的那一頁寫著愛麗絲夢遊仙境。

Robin的披風一直不斷消失在轉角，最終停在蝙蝠洞內，Bruce很想伸手去抓他，但又怕這場夢會瞬間幻滅，他當然能分清這是場夢，因為他的理智總是在提醒著他已經發生的事實使他無法墮落。

「我一直在想如果我沒有來到這裡，我是不是會像皮諾丘那樣呢?雖然在你眼裡我大概永遠都是個髒兮兮的頑劣小鬼?」

Jason坐在蝙蝠洞的主電腦前，面對著蝙蝠車說，他晃著那雙白晢的腳然後一個輕盈的跳躍踩踏著精靈靴跳上蝙蝠車的前蓋。

「不，你不是皮諾丘，你…很好。」

Bruce的視線隨著Jason的動作移動，但他卻沒有移動腳步，說實話他並不確定他是否該接近那個孩子，也不確定是否該從這不知是否為惡夢的夢境中醒來。

「嗯…你以前會這麼告訴我嗎?我不喜歡皮諾丘，但又很喜歡他，你知道在犯罪小巷裡為了生存有些時候撒點謊總是最正確的選項。」

Jason在蝙蝠車上邊走邊說，然後跳了下來往蝙蝠洞外跑，Bruce不知道對方究竟想做什麼但他還是追上去，似乎也只能夠追上去，他心想。

一踏出蝙蝠洞，出現在眼前的是犯罪小巷，身後的蝙蝠洞早就消失了，Jason就站在小巷口看著他，然後一陣歡笑從對方身後傳來，一扇窗裡面的人似乎在慶祝聖誕節，這時Bruce才發現正在下雪。

「我看了賣火柴的女孩後，我就在想如果是我的話一定不會乖乖去幫那個家暴自己的人賣火柴還把收入給他，我一定要自己出來生活，至於會不會凍死就是另一回事了。」

Jason抱著肩看著那扇窗裡的人，他的眼神看起來對於裡面的溫馨既不羨慕也沒有想法，只是說著他看的童話故事並對其的評價。

「不過我想我很幸運，我沒有那樣的父親，而且最後也沒有凍死，收養我的人給了我所有他認為最好的一切。」

Jason抬頭看著不知不覺走到他身前的Bruce，而Bruce只是顫抖著手試圖抬起來摸摸他的頭。他確實盡力的給Jason他所認為最好的一切，但總是不夠多、也不夠好，所以Jason才會離家出走去尋找那素未謀面的生母，至少他是這麼想的。

顫抖的手最後沒有碰觸到Jason，因為那孩子低下頭笑了並避開那隻手，他低語著「你還是沒想明白」的轉頭跑去，Bruce只好繼續在身後追趕，但依舊只是不斷地在追尋著那披風。

「你追著我的樣子就像愛麗絲一樣，可是愛麗絲是金髮的小女孩，你是黑色的大蝙蝠。」

他們在一棟破敗的公寓屋頂停下，Bruce看著那孩子歡快地笑著的模樣不知為何突然也有點想笑，但他只是就這麼看著那個不知道究竟想對他說什麼的孩子。

「Bruce，我們不可能像愛麗絲夢遊仙境那樣充滿奇幻且總能絕處逢生，最後只要夢醒了就沒事了。當然我想那是因為你不是金髮的小女孩我也不是兔子。」

Jason的話說到後半段又開始笑了，那孩子的笑聲聽起來就像是說了很好笑的笑話一樣讓Bruce也不由自主地跟著笑了幾聲。

「我一直忘不了這棟房子，雖然後來被房東擅自賣掉了。我的母親很愛我，我父親應該也是，不愛的我是我的生母…應該說她沒那麼愛我但也許愛過一點?不過比這些人都要更愛我的人，是你，Bruce。」

Jason扔掉了Robin的眼罩，那雙碧瞳在哥譚的路燈下閃爍著溫柔，然後他縱身一躍的往下跳，Bruce立刻撲上去但沒能抓住，於是他跟著跳了下去。

再次睜開雙眼，他們站在一座碼頭邊，Bruce認出了這裡，一次意外他們連著蝙蝠車一起摔入海中，那時他只來得及將Jason扔出車外，後來那孩子折回來救他，自那時起他就明白他這輩子都無法放開那孩子的手。所以那時Bruce告訴那孩子，如果有一天Jason離開那一定是Jason自己的選擇而非他的*(2)，但誰都沒想過會由意外將他們分隔異地。

「我想，雖然我不是美人魚，但把你從海中救起還是綽綽有餘的。你那時說的話我一直都記著，但是對我來說沒有什麼比和你在一起要來的重要，可是在你眼裡似乎罪犯和義警生活要比我來的重要多了。」

「不是的!我……」

「是我選擇了你啊，Bruce，你總說是你將我帶回莊園，你就沒想過是我想和你回莊園嗎?」

「所以…我讓你失望了是嗎?」

「哈…哈哈哈哈哈!你那是什麼表情?」

Bruce的眼淚終究還是從眼角流下，伴隨著大雨的沖刷整個人看起來既落魄又狼狽，而Jason只是看著他大笑，抱著肚子弓起身就像每次看見有趣的事時那樣開懷地笑著。

「哈…好吧不笑你了，你總是那樣，沒人看得出你在想什麼，為此Dick向我抱怨了不少，他還說這就是他離開你的一部份原因。不過我那時想，我一定不會離開你，不管你對我多壞，就算你以後趕我走我也不會走…或許會離家出走，但還是會回去吧。」

小知更鳥收起笑容悲傷地看著Bruce卻沒有回答他的問話，這讓Bruce感到不安。大雨逐漸變小，明明在夢裡Bruce卻能感受到刺骨的寒冷與雨水打在身上的痛感。

「我一直在想如果我長大後沒有成為罪犯，那我可能會成為羅賓漢，你知道我總是討厭那些毒販，還有誘拐犯。我知道我犯了很多錯，我衝動、易怒、不服管教，讓你很煩惱，你也從沒說過你愛我，話說你愛我嗎?」

「……。」

「好吧，你總是這樣。」

Bruce的嘴張了又合，他試圖說點什麼，他想說出那句話，但喉嚨彷彿被什麼扼住了一般無法言語，他看見Jason坐到碼頭旁的矮柱上面向大海，眼神平靜就好像已經習以為常。

是啊，如何不習以為常?就像Jason說的那樣，他總是不願說出他的想法，哪怕那孩子已經足夠直白的向他詢問，並以最炙烈的情感將自己的一切獻給他，他仍然沒有讓那孩子進入他的內心，至少對那孩子而言他就是這麼對待他的。

「好像，差不多了呢……。」

Bruce被雨水與海風打得渾身僵硬，他幾乎是顫抖著繼續站在碼頭邊看著Jason，然後他聽見Jason開口，隨著嘆息，對方走到了他眼前。

「我說了，我們不可能像愛麗絲那樣，所以…Bruce…我那時沒能來的及跟你說，我愛你，謝謝你，對不起我擅自離開了你。」

我也愛你!一切都是我的錯!你並沒有做錯什麼!Bruce在心裡大喊，他被凍得無法開口說話，但那孩子似乎也不介意，只見對方拉了下Bruce的手，然後將自己的手環繞至Bruce的身後形成一個單方面的擁抱。

「我討厭作夢，因為那都不是真的，但被你收養後起我願意相信我每天都在夢裡，相信美夢能夠成真，但我想現在我再也不用擔心夢醒了。」

「Bruce，我不怪你沒有救到我，你給了我所有童話故事最美好的部分，所以，原諒你自己好嗎?如果你需要我，我會在夢裡等你，所以，不要責怪你自己好嗎? 」

就像魔咒被打破一般，Bruce終於能夠行動了，他用盡全身的力氣抱住懷中的男孩，他哭著說對不起、哭著抱緊男孩不願放手。懷裡的男孩只是溫柔的輕拍他的背，耐心的說著「不怪你、不怪你」一次又一次，重複著說著。

「不管你做了什麼，我永遠都不會怪你。」

──沙沙。

翻書聲自耳邊傳來，Bruce這時才發現自己躺在沙發上睡著了，身上被蓋了張小毯子，Dick正坐在另一張椅子上翻書。

「我吵醒你了嗎?」

聽見Dick的問話Bruce搖了搖頭，他發現天色已經暗了，似乎有些雨水混和泥土的味道，Dick主動告訴他剛剛下了場大雨。

「……我做了一個夢。」

Bruce撿起不知何時落下的讀書筆記，想了會還是主動開口，而Dick聞言只是抬起頭用眼神意示了下他繼續說，然後低頭繼續看手上的書。

「你說，他會怪我嗎?」

即便這話說得沒頭沒腦的，Dick還是立刻明白Bruce的意思，他低頭看了看手上這本彼得潘，手指輕輕的摩擦著裡面夾著的那封信，然後他溫柔的開口:

「當然不，Bruce，他可是little wing，當然不。」

「嘿!你又和Batman吵架了，每天都是這樣的戲碼我都快看膩了!」

又是一次Jason和Bruce的爭吵，他獨自跑到滴水石獸旁開始暗自難過，然後生氣得說Bruce的壞話，一個五維人突然出現在他身邊說道。Jason知道他──Bat-Mite，Bruce曾說過對方是個Batman狂熱粉絲，有危險力量的狂熱粉絲。

「要你管!你愛看不看!」

「哇!你可真兇!可是我還是很喜歡看你們的故事，那可真是精采!」

Jason聽了他的話本來已經熄了一大半的火又再次燃燒，他試圖去踹Bat-Mite兩腳好洩憤但對方飄來飄去的讓他怎麼都碰不到對方。

「哈哈哈你可真有趣!我改變心意了，我要偷偷告訴你一個秘密!」

雖然對對方口中的秘密一點興趣也沒有，不過就目前來看Jason也只有坐在這聽對方說話來打發時間了，他暫時還不想回到莊園，那意味著他又要再次面對Batman失望的眼神。

「小傢伙，你可千萬不要離開Batman啊，就算有其他家人也不可以離開他啊!」

「?」

「不然你會死掉的!雖然我對後面的劇情發展也很感興趣，但你死掉的話現在這裡就不好看了!」

「所以我會死嗎?」

「對啊，你也不想死吧?」

Jason靠著滴水石獸看著Bat-Mite，說實話聽見這樣的話他內心一點波瀾也沒有，第一個想法也是自己死了Bruce會怎麼樣。就好像知道他內心的想法一樣，Bat-Mite再次開口:

「你死了的話Batman會很自責的，還會很痛苦!」

「…你這是在告訴我未來嗎?」

「對啊!因為我改變主意了，我想要看更多的你和Batman的活力雙雄的表演!」

Jason從來都不相信命運，但如果和Bruce的相遇就是命運，那他願意去相信且甘之如飴的為這一切犧牲奉獻，他很清楚得到什麼的同時就要失去些什麼，所以假如他得到了美夢，那他應該以性命作為代價來償還，既然如此……。

「既然如此……你可以辦到很多事情吧?」

「當然，我甚至可以把你變成一只真正的鳥兒!」

「那麼如果真的到了那一天，如果我真的死去了，請幫我贈予Batman一場指引的夢，並告訴他──不管你做了什麼，我永遠都不會怪你。」

引路之人-完

\------------------------------------------------------

*(1)出自我的Jason中心書房那篇，那封信的內容在那篇裡。

*(2)出自紅頭罩與法外者V2第25話老爺對Jason說的話。

\------------------------------------------------------

我沒有抽到梅林，我太悲傷了，所以悲傷的我拿玻璃渣當成果醬抹進書裡給大家(遭群毆)

結果這篇先寫完只好先更這篇了，還是回憶篇，因為我想寫Brujay，然後不小心就……。其實本來是想取名叫做燈塔，但後來想想引路人還是較為貼切了，你到死都還是想著他呢，Jason，你真是個好孩子。

最後，我對Bat-Mit的理解完全是查搗蛋鬼的資料查來的(


End file.
